Palabras al Viento
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: ¿Cómo actuar cuando comienzas a sentir cosas que no deberías? ¿Qué hacer cuando todos los ojos están puestos en ti? ¿Qué pasa cuando comienzas a pensar que todas las decisiones que tomaste fueron un error? Rose no sabe cómo responder estas preguntas pero de una cosa esta segura, necesita las respuestas y pronto.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿que quieres de mi?

¿Cómo actuar cuando comienzas a sentir cosas que no deberías? ¿Qué hacer cuando todos los ojos están puestos en ti? ¿Qué pasa cuando comienzas a pensar que todas las decisiones que tomaste fueron un error? Rose no sabe como responder estas preguntas pero de una cosa esta segura, necesita las respuestas y pronto.

 **Palabras al Viento**

 **Capitulo 1: ¿Qué quieres de mi?**

Estas hay. Vives, sueñas, ríes pero no eres feliz. Tienes todo lo que una persona necesita: un trabajo estable, familia y amigos que te quieren, un novio que te ama, pero aun así sientes que falta algo ¿Qué? ¿No es lo que quiere todo el mundo? ¿Una vida perfecta? Era lo que Rose Weasley siempre había anhelado y era lo que había conseguido pero mientras se quedaba allí, dejando que los minutos pasasen solo observando la puerta blanca que se cernía frente a ella como un portal al pasado miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Abrazos, caricias besos a escondidas en pasillos oscuros, palabras susurradas al oído que todavía hoy después de tantos años hacen eco en su memoria.

Rose elevo el puño pero no se atrevió a tocar, su mano quedo suspendida frente a ella en la difícil decisión de continuar, había llegado hasta allí para eso, para enfrentarlo, pero ahora tenía miedo… demasiado.

No tuvo que hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un par de ojos grises como nubes de tormenta la miraron fijamente. Scorpius Malfoy se mantuvo quieto, imperturbable, calculadamente tranquilo, como si no fuera la primera vez después de ocho años que estaban frente a frente; en cambio el corazón de Rose se detuvo un segundo para luego comenzar a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho aturdiéndola por completo

Hola

Scorpius permaneció callado y la voz de Rose se desvaneció ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba así? Debería estar en la madriguera, con su familia, pero estaba allí ¿haciendo qué?

¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo me estoy preguntando

Scorpius salió completamente y miro el oscuro jardín, Rose lo miro a él. Sus facciones habían madurado, ahora era un hombre de 26 años, su cabello rubio desordenado enmarcaba su mirada que volvió hacia Rose tan penetrante como recordaba

Tiempo sin verte – comento

Desde la graduación – respondió la pelirroja mientras su memoria se invadía de los buenos y malos momentos como si hubieran sucedido ayer - ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien – Scorpius negó suavemente con la cabeza – sinceramente, no lo se

Te entiendo

No, no lo entiendes

Scorpius yo…

¿Qué haces?

¡eso te lo pregunto yo a ti! – exclamo Rose extendiendo los brazos, señalando todo lo que la rodeaba - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Scorpius no respondió, solo la miro por un largo rato que logro aumentar la intensidad de las emociones que se anidaban en el pecho de Rose

¡¿en que estaban pensando?! – grito

¡en ti! – respondió Scorpius bruscamente - ¡todos estos años solo pensé en ti! Haciendo esto era la única forma de mantener aunque fuera algo tuyo conmigo

Sus palabras generaron una fuerte ola dentro de la cabeza de Rose que se unía y se separaba rompiendo los diques que se había empeñado en crear, por primera vez desde aquel 30 de junio de 2024, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

A pesar de todo Rose, a pesar de todo, yo nunca te deje de amar

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento los azota cuando Rose rompe en sollozos, a través de sus mechones pelirrojos y las lagrimas lo ve acercarse, siente sus brazos rodearla y se transporta al lugar donde se sentía segura, esos pasillos oscuros donde solamente eran él y ella

Scorpius yo…- _no puedo decírselo_ \- Scorpius, voy a casarme

Él la aprieta mas contra su pecho escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma como hacía en el pasado

¿Qué haces aquí Rose? – pregunto

No lo se

Si lo sabes – afirmo el rubio separándose de ella, cada célula de su cuerpo grita que no lo deje ir, que adhiera, que se funda a él pero no lo hace

Estoy bien con Frank, es un gran chico, me ama…

Pero… ¿tú lo amas a él? – inquirió Scorpius haciendo que mas lagrimas resbalasen por las mejillas de Rose ya sin ningún control

No me confundas mas, por favor

¿Qué haces aquí? – susurro con cansancio - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿de verdad me amaste? – pregunto Rose - ¿de verdad lo haces?

Los ojos de Scorpius chispearon

¡vete a la mierda! – exclamo - ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Scorpius se alejo de ella revolviéndose el cabello con frustración - ¿crees que todo lo que digo son palabras al viento? ¡hice todas las malditas cosas posibles por ti! ¡me enfrente a mi familia por ti! ¡creí que volverías Rose, pero no lo hiciste y eso me destrozo! – se golpeo con fuerza el pecho - ¡me partió el alma! Dure años construyendo esta casa, la casa que soñamos juntos pero en la que termine viviendo solo. Regresas ahora, después de ocho años, para decirme que te casas ¡pues ya lo sabía! Albus me lo dijo, el único que recordó al imbécil que sigue enamorado de ti hasta los huesos ¡¿Qué te casas?! ¡ya lo sabía! Al parecer no te diste cuenta pero lo estaba celebrando antes de que llegaras, creo que está haciendo efecto porque ahora veo dos Rose, lo que sería perfecto, así Longbotton se queda con una y yo con otra ¿Qué te parece?

Rose se mantuvo en silencio, notando todos esos detalles que encerrada en sus recuerdos no había visto. Su cabello demasiado largo, sus ojos cansados, las profundas ojeras bajo ellos, sus brazos y manos fuertes que demostraban el trabajo duro

yo… - la pelirroja suspiro pero Scorpius no la dejo continuar

Me toca preguntar a mí, tengo que hacerlo – dijo y la miro a los ojos - ¿de verdad me amaste Rose? ¿si quiera pensaste en mi durante estos años? Al principio mantuve las esperanzas, sabia y entendía que necesitabas tiempo pero pasaron los meses y nada, luego me entere de tu relación con Frank y todo se vino abajo, estaba seguro de que me habías olvidado que nada fue real, que todo lo que me decías era basura, pero ahora estas aquí preguntando cosas que para mi eran obvias y me pregunto si no insistí lo suficiente

No Scorpius yo…- limpio sus lagrimas y trato de mantenerse fuerte porque poco a poco era él quien se venía abajo

Sé que soy un Malfoy, sé que mi familia le hizo daño a la tuya pero creí que eso no nos afectaría…

Entonces ocurrió lo que Rose jamás imagino ver, el frio e imperturbable Scorpius Malfoy lloraba, el hombre que fue, era y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida, con el que aprendió a romper las reglas, a mentir, a beber alcohol y fumar. Con el que aprendió que una amistad vale más que nada, a apreciar cada pequeño detalle y a vivir intensamente. Scorpius lloraba y Rose no podía hacer nada más que llorar junto a él.

¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Cómo las mentiras, el dolor, las manipulaciones y el sufrimiento de un pasado que no les pertenecía los había afectado tanto?

Scorpius se limpio las lagrimas con rabia y la miro, sus ojos no reflejaban nada y eso le dolió mucho mas a Rose

Deberías despreciarme – dijo

A veces lo hago – respondió el rubio antes de darle la espalada y entrar en la casa dejándola sola en el jardín, Rose miro la distancia donde las lejanas montañas parecían tocar el oscuro cielo nocturno, el viento frio despejo su mente y pensó que al final todas sus decisiones fueron un error y que debió mandar a su familia al carajo desde hacía mucho

 _El abuelo jamás te perdonara que te cases con un sangre pura_

¿en serio había dejado que eso definiera su vida?

Rose giro y siguió a Scorpius sin saber que decir, no tenia excusas más que su gran y lamentable falta de carácter. Él se enfrento a su familia, hizo una vida aparte, con esfuerzo construyo esta casa tal y como la habían soñado y ella lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre pero no lo quiso ver, durante todos esos años sufrió porque no quiso luchar, tan egoístamente encerrada en su propio dolor que no pensó en Scorpius, todos esos años sufriendo por culpa de ella

¿me quieres o no me quieres? – canturreo Scorpius al fondo de la sala de estar, donde se sirvió una copa que se bebió de un trago - ¿me amas o no me amas?

Scorpius yo… lo siento

Eso no vale de nada – dijo sin mirarla, meneando el líquido ambarino en su mano derecha – ¿me quieres o no me quieres? ¿me amas o no me amas?

Te amo más que a nada – al decirlo la única y más grande verdad de su vida le cayó como un balde de agua helada, lo amaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y estaba a punto de perderlo por su propia estupidez – pero lo complique todo y ahora no es tan simple

Siempre fue complicado Rose, lo de nosotros nunca será simple, a eso se resume todo ahora ¿Frank o yo? ¿lo simple o lo complicado? Es tu decisión y esta vez nadie va a tomarla por ti.


	2. Capitulo 2 Con el paso del tiempo

**Palabras al Viento**

 **Capitulo 2: Con el paso del tiempo**

Rose se acaricio el cabello sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Los sentimientos que le oprimían el corazón eran los mismos que la torturaron hacia ocho años atrás; la lealtad a su familia, el amor hacia el hombre frente a ella y la frustración por no poder tenerlo todo a la vez ¿Por qué para estar con Scorpius tenía que enfrentar un pasado que no era suyo?

¡mierda! – exclamo avanzando hacia el rubio y arrancándole la copa de la mano, se bebió el bourbon de un trago, se sirvió otro e hizo lo mismo - ¿me quieres explicar en qué momento me enamore de ti? – inquirió - ¡Merlín! Han pasado ocho años ¡ocho años! Y no he podido olvidarte, lo intente Scorpius, lo sabes, pero no pude. Ayer cuando Frank me pidió matrimonio lo primero que pensé fue en verte y por eso estoy aquí, porque necesitaba verte y ahora… ahora sé que no te olvide ni un ápice, creo que te amo más que antes y estoy confundida, no quiero hacerle daño a Frank, no quiero hacerte más daño a ti

No quieres escoger entre tu familia y yo – Scorpius sonrió con ironía y se alejo de ella

Tu

¿Qué? – Scorpius giro y la miro como si la viera por primera vez

Perdí tanto tiempo, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo

¿y tu familia? – pregunto, la duda bailando en sus palabras - ¿Frank?

Mira Scorpius yo… - Rose cerró los ojos y batallo con ella misma durante un momento pero tenía que sacer todo lo que sentía – me dolió mucho, me decepciono que tú supieras todo y no me lo hubieras dicho, eso fue lo que me alejo de ti al principio, porque yo sabía que mi padre odiaba al tuyo pero siempre pensé que solo era porque era un exmortifago, yo no sabía que esa marca espantosa que mi mama tiene en el brazo se la hizo la tía de tu padre, yo no sabía que la habían torturado en la sala de tus abuelos, yo no sabía que tu padre había estado allí, yo no lo sabía y me entere de todo de golpe, Claudia me lo dijo porque me detestaba, lo sé, pero no viste su sonrisa, la satisfacción en su cara cuando me dijo que me estaba revolcando con el hijo del responsable de que mi madre se despertara en medio de la noche entre gritos, del culpable de que mi papá siempre estuviera en una alerta permanente con la mano metida en el bolsillo empuñando su varita – Rose tomo la botella de licor y se la llevo a la boca, el bourbon quemo su garganta y le cayó como un bloque en el estomago – aterre cuando les pregunte y no supieron que responderme, me habían ocultado los detalles de la guerra para protegerme pero no fue así, me desilusione cuando te lo conté y me dijiste que lo sabías, entre en shock, puede que lo entiendas puede que no, pero toda esa información me golpeo fuerte, cada vez que veía la marca de mi madre me sentía culpable, me abrume cuando note que Claudia tenía razón, que mi padre camina por la calle con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de mi mama y la mano derecha en su bolsillo, es su forma de protegerla ¿de quién? De tu familia

Scorpius la miro sin saber que decir, por primera vez pensaba las cosas como las vivió Rose, pero aun así eso no justificaba nada

Bellatrix está muerta, la mato tu abuela. Mi abuelo murió hace diez años en Azkaban. Mi abuela nunca sale de casa, también vive aterrada. Mi padre jamás me ha mostrado su marca, todo el tiempo esta con camisas de manga larga porque le avergüenza y aterra su pasado, mi madre me lo conto todo para que estuviera preparado cuando entrara a Hogwarts y todos me vieran solo como el hijo de un mortifago, un Slytherin que no se merece que lo valoren solo porque a esa casa perteneció la peor pesadilla de todos. Tus padres no te contaron los detalles para protegerte, los míos me los contaron para lo mismo y yo no sabía que tu no sabía ¡eres la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley! Dos de los héroes de guerra que pelearon cara a cara contra Voldemort, el hombre que les destruyo su juventud y la nuestra, ¿o crees que es bonito que todos te tomen por asesino solo porque eres hijo de un mortifago? ¡uno que ni siquiera mato a nadie pero eso a nadie le importa! Y no estoy orgulloso de lo que fue mi padre de joven pero si lo estoy de lo que es ahora porque yo soy hijo es de ese Draco Malfoy. Fueron sus decisiones Rose, no las mías, yo no soy el culpable de la guerra, yo no mate a tu tío, ni torture a tu madre, nada de eso fue mi culpa

¡lo sé! Pero cuando mi cabeza dejo de culparte por todo, cuando deje de culparme a mí, cuando note que todo estaba mal, que mis padres superaron sus heridas y que yo no tenía que pagar los errores de los demás; pensé que era tarde, ya era novia de Frank y nadie sabía dónde estabas, ni siquiera Albus, aunque por él sabía todo lo que habías hecho

¿Cómo me encontraste ahora?

Tu madre

¿mi madre?

Me dejo de importar – Rose se llevo un mechón de cabello taras la oreja, la valentía que le dio el alcohol se había desvanecido – solo quería verte y fui a tu casa. Ella lo sabe todo

Me enfrente a ellos, lo sabes, le dije que me había enamorado de ti, de una Weasley, al principio no les gusto, luego me fui de casa, ahora les da igual

Porque creyeron que no volvería a ti

Aun no has vuelto a mi

Rose lo miro, ese hombre no era el Scorpius Malfoy que ella conoció, este rubio de ojos grises había pasado por mucho y eso lo había cambiando, pero también estaba segura de que al conocer al nuevo Scorpius Malfoy se enamoraría perdidamente de él, porque lo amaría fuese como fuese, cambiara lo que cambiara, porque eran sus defectos y virtudes y la forma como la hacía sentir lo que la unía a él

Volví a ti en el momento en que decide cruzar esa puerta

Scorpius avanzo hasta ella y mientras lo hacía Rose pensó en Albus Dominique, sus amigos que la apoyaban, pensó en Frank, el chico que la amaba y a el que Rose nunca llegaría a corresponder como se merecía y pensó en sus padres, en lo que dirían. Entonces Scorpius envolvió los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca mirándola a los ojos y la beso, sus labios, alejados por tanto tiempo encontraron la manera de acoplarse y lo que le hizo sentir iba mucho mas allá de cualquier cosa, el nudo en su pecho se desato provocando que su cuerpo entero despertara; aferro el cuello de Scorpius y el abrazo su cintura hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos, ampliando el beso para decirse lo mucho que se habían anhelado

No vuelvas a irte – murmuro Scorpius pegando su frente a la de ella – no vuelvas a dejarme

Rose acaricio su cabellos rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza, sabía que sería difícil, sabía que había muchas heridas que sanar y explicaciones que dar pero no le importaba, haría lo que necesario para que Scorpius la perdonara, para recuperar aunque fuera poco a poco lo que había perdido

Nadie me alejara de ti – dijo – no te abandonare de nuevo, soy tuya siempre lo he sido – añadió y lo beso, lo beso hasta que pudo fundirse a él, hasta sintió en lo más profundo de su ser que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo nunca.


End file.
